Secret Love
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine discuss the possibility a couple can remain secret for very long.


**Written for/Submitted to The Ultimate FanFic challenge:** community . livejournal . com/fanfic100/  
**My LDT Link:** krysnel-nicavis . livejournal . com/875 . html

**Title:** Secret Love  
**Fandom:** CSI  
**Characters:** Nightshift CSI's  
**Prompt:** #23 – Lovers  
**Word Count:** 719  
**Rating:** M (Possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.)  
**Summary:** Greg, Nick, Warrick, and Catherine discuss the possibility a couple can remain secret for very long.  
**Author's Notes:** Story ignores many canon plots.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

- - -

Greg relished in the softness of his lover's skin under his fingers as he slid his hands on the naked flesh. His nerves excited at the feel of that skin rubbing against his. As they danced this intimate tango for the briefest second his mind flashed back to earlier events.

- - -

"Um, did Grissom just say what I think he just said?" Nick asked after their boss distractedly exited the layout room.

"If you mean 'did he just let it slip that he and Sara are a couple?', then yeah," Warrick nodded.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who didn't see that coming," Greg begged.

"I don't think Nick really saw it either," Catherine offered.

"Just how long have they been hiding it?" Nick wondered, confused.

"Honestly, I couldn't say," Catherine shrugged.

"Honestly, I didn't see it coming either," Warrick admitted.

"Thank God, at least I know I'm not that far out of the loop," Greg sighed and found a chair to sit in. Sara Sidle had become the most recent victim of the Miniature Killer. It was Nick all over again. The team worked to piece all the clues together to track down the serial killer before it was too late and Sara was lost forever. When they got her back they were shocked to realize that she and Grissom had secretly been a couple for at least the past two years.

"I don't believe it," Greg had denied. "I can't."

"You're just saying that 'cause you're into Sara, G," Nick countered.

Greg rolled his eyes. "That is not why."

"Sure it isn't, Greggo," Warrick said from his seat at the break room table.

"I mean it," Greg defended. "What I don't believe is that they kept it secret for that long."

"How is that so hard to believe?" Catherine grinned as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Think about it, Cath, how could anyone hide something like that for so long without anyone getting suspicious?"

"I do have to agree with Greggo on that one," Nick conceded.

"Yeah, everyone knew I was married almost immediately," Warrick offered.

"You didn't even think to make an effort of hiding it, Rick," Greg pointed out.

"Well, there is that." The group laughed.

- - -

Greg fell gently onto his back panting. His lover turned on their side and kissed his neck and ran a hand along his chest, their skin slick with sweat.

"What were you thinking about a moment ago?"

"Just what they guys said earlier," Greg admitted with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You mean when they agreed with you that two people can't successfully hide a relationship for very long?" she grinned back. "They obviously don't know us as well as they think they do." Greg ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair and kissed her.

"You're right there," he said and trailed kisses down her jaw line.

"Mmm, of course I'm right. We've been on and off for nearly ten years now."

"Well, we have gotten use to covering our tracks," Greg admitted. "You're always flirting with Warrick." She lifted his chin so he was looking at her.

"You know you like it," she smiled. "And you're always flirting with everyone else, including Nick."

"What can I say? The whole Texan charm thing he's got goin' on is a turn on." They shared laugh. "Mmm, I once joked with Nick that everyone thought I was just a pretty face that got where I was by sleeping with you."

"And what'd he say to that?"

"He just gave me a 'yeah right' look." Catherine smiled pulled her young lover in for another heated kiss.

"Well, he was right, but I'd never say 'no'."

"Too bad Lindsay will be off school soon, else we could do that all over again."

Catherine laughed. "If they ever find out we've been married for the past three years they're probably going to think that's why." Greg grinned proudly and winked causing her to laugh again.

"We better get up. You need to be presentable when you pick up that daughter of ours." They stood and slid into the shower. Catherine left the tiny apartment her young husband kept for appearances sake and made it to the school just as the bell was ringing.

- 30 -

The End

_chapter updated: __April 7, 2009_


End file.
